


Run.

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fridging, Gen, Humor, Injury, Meme, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Panic Attacks, that's it that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: Akaba Leo chose XYZ instead of Fusion as his base. XYZ are the invaders, and Academia is the last stand of the Resistance.Non-chronological drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunting Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128086) by [IcyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix). 



> Sora's segment is a continuation of the above.

Ruri remembered that, once, long ago, Yuto use to smile a lot. She remembered his smile, all ugly and missing a tooth, when he introduced her to Akaba Leo, the man they’d come to know as The Professor. 

Akaba Leo had been nothing but kind to them. He taught them how to fight, gave them a place to live. A place to be. He told them that they were _important_. 

Yuto doesn’t really smile anymore. Shun does, though. He didn’t use to. She remembered her brother being a perpetual frowner. 

Ruri can’t recognise her brother when he’s smiling like that. 

She smiled at the mirror. It didn’t look right. 

* * *

Sora didn’t have a lot of friends at Duel Academy. Well, maybe except for Dennis, who was a friend with everyone. 

But then again, he never did get to know much about Dennis. 

“I think you should run,” Dennis had said, with a nervous, shrill little laugh. 

Dennis wasn’t the better duelist, but Sora was the faster runner. It was apparent that, at most, only one of them will make it back. 

“Sora Shiunin, reporting in. No survivors found, some resource. Team… team status…” _Breathe, breathe, focus._ “Team status unknown.” 

“Sora?” Asuka’s voice rang out from his duel disk, “Sora, are you okay?” 

_Focus on steering, talk to Tenjoin, don’t pass out, you need to get back with the resources._

“Sora?!” their Commander’s voice was that of concern, “Sora, are you alone? Where are you?”

“I’m on the boat, heading back. Dennis and I were separated… Dennis is- I-” 

_Dennis’s backside as he faced the Number Hunters. The sense of weightlessness. The cold golden gaze. _ _“Run, little rabbit.”___

_**The XYZ Scum’s hand against his chest.** _

Pain seared through his chest from the cracked ribs. He wanted to vomit. 

 _Powerless._  That was how he felt. Trembling, pathetic, afraid, powerless, _powerless, **powerless**. _

____“Run, little rabbit.”_ _ _  
_

He _hated_ feeling powerless. 

“Sora?!” His commander prompted, concern increasing, “Are you hurt? Hold on, we’re going to get you. We’re tracking your location, just hang on until we get there.” 

“There’s no need.” Sora forced his voice to steady, pushed down the trembles.  _Breathe._ “I will reach the shore soon. Receive me at the docks. I’ll require medical attention for broken ribs.”

He felt his nails dug into his palm. The pain in his chest painted everything with crystal sharpness. 

“Dennis Macfield was compromised,” he added, it almost seemed like an afterthought. 

Kurosaki Shun, the Falcon Master. _Sora is going to kill him._

* * *

This was a conversation that went down between the commanders of The Resistance. 

“He’s way too young,” declared Commander Tenjoin. 

To which Commander Phoenix said, “he’s 13.” Like the number meant something different to him as it meant to normal people. 

Tenjoin raised an eyebrow.

“His capability and initiative are both well above his peers, and we’ll need every fighting power we can get,” Phoenix stated plainly, as a matter of fact. 

“Edo,” Tenjoin said softly, “just because you didn’t have a childhood, doesn’t mean that other kids shouldn’t.”

To which Pheonix replied. 

“What childhood?” 

* * *

The first time Yuri turned one of the XYZ Scums into a card, he laughed. 

He had yanked the duel disk off the wrist of the defeated duelist, who struggled under his boot. He pointed the heart shaped shield towards invader and found the right button from memory. 

_Retrieve Card?_

The dialogue prompted. 

A small heart appeared on the duel disk’s counter. There were eight hearts. Eight hearts, for eight people carded. These guys were keeping score. 

He ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the card, over the invader’s terrified visage. He laughed. It felt _right_. It felt like _justice_. It felt like a piece of him that had been missing, been _denied_  all these years, had finally clicked into place. 

 _“You know, I think your duelling is wonderful. I think you got the talent to make everyone smile,”_ his teacher’s word rang in his ear. 

He laughed and laughed and laughed, until he felt tears in his eyes, until he felt Dennis’s hands on both of his shoulder. Dennis said, “it’s time to go, Yuri.” 

They took the duel disk with them, but left the carded duelist. 

* * *

The next time Sora saw Dennis Macfield, he’s wearing a Uniform from XYZ. Military, Number Hunter.  

He smiled and said, “I think you should run.” 


	2. Dennis

“From now on, we will be using code names!” Dennis exclaimed, both arms in the air, “I shall be referred to as Eagle One!” 

Grace was the only one who clapped politely. 

“Yuri, you will be Rose, because Lily is too obvious, but a rose is just as beautiful,” Dennis winked, conjuring a fake rose from his vest and tossing it to Yuri’s direction. Yuri caught it with a snicker. 

“Serena, you can follow each of your message with a ‘Nyan’, so we’ll know it’s you!” 

Serena responded with a middle finger. 

“Gloria, Grace, you two will be Beauty and Wonder, because you fill all our hearts with awe.” 

Gloria smirked, Grace giggled. 

“Commander Asuka-“ “If this is your excuse to flirt with everyone in the room, Macfield-” “-You’ll be called The Brave, for what better name is there for our fearless leader?” “Well, thank you…”

“Sora-“ “What?” “-You’ll be Eagle Two.” 

“Oh thank god,” Sora rolled his eyes in relief. 

“What about me?” All heads turned to Edo Phoenix, Fearless Leader #2. 

“Hmmm…” Dennis considered for a moment. “How ‘bout… The Ultimate D!”

Grace laughed until she fell out of her chair.  Asuka face-palmed. 

* * *

Edo stared at the screen before him. 

_There’ll be an attack at South Dock, 2PM.  
_ _\- Eagle One._

* * *

In truth, Dennis never believed in honour or duty. Nor did he ever believe in loyalty or friendship.

“I can tell you the strategy we've been using to evade you, you’ll have an advantage,” Dennis said, both hands behind his head, duel disk on the floor. 

“Why would you sell out your own comrades?” Asked Kaito, the commander of the Number Hunters. 

“To survive,” Dennis answered, easily. It wasn’t a lie. 

What Dennis believed in is that there are certain things only he could do. And when the opportunity presents itself, he must take it. 

“You're betraying your homeland, to save your own skin?” The Number Hunter’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“I have no intention to perish with the rest of my dimension,” he stretched his lips and widened his eyes, forming his face into a mockery of a smile. 

"You’re not worth carding.” The disgust in his voice meant Dennis had passed his persuasion check. 

Dennis had no intention to perish with his dimension. No. 

He was going to make them a chance to survive. 

Because, above all else, Dennis believed in happy endings. He wanted to believe in a world where everybody lives. 

One dock was a small price to pay. 

* * *

The message presented Commander Phoenix with a decision. 

  1. Defend the dock, be prepared. 
  2. Abandon the dock, proceed as planned, feign surprise. 



If they strengthen defences, they might be able to keep the dock.

And lose Dennis, along with any future intel. 

If they pretend to be caught off-guard, they will lose one of their best routes to mainland, and several duelists, all their lives just as valuable, just as important. 

Edo understood the decision Dennis entrusted him. The decision of his own fate. 

* * *

“Dennis?” Asked the Osiris Red girl with the braids. If Dennis remembered correctly, she was a friend of Asuka. 

“Somebody you know?” Asked the Falcon Master, his name, as Dennis had come to learn, was Kurosaki Shun. 

“Dennis, is that you?” 

_"Card three of your schoolmates, and then we’ll consider talking."_

“If you can’t do it, let me, and I’ll take care of you afterwards.” 

“Shun.” Yuto, the Dark Duelist. “Was she a friend?” He asked, with a face that looked just like Yuri, and concern that Yuri would never carry. 

“Dennis, what did they do to you?” 

_Mediocre duelist, no particular skill that stood out. Someone they could afford to lose._

_Kindhearted, naive, warm, makes good soup._

“No, she wasn’t,” Dennis said, and activated his duel disk. Asuka would hate him for this. 

It ended in a flash of light and a card by his feet. He could see why Yuri laughed now. It didn’t feel like murder at all. 

It was easier after that. By the third student, his hands no longer shook. 

* * *

When he saw Sora Shiunin, he said, “I think you should run.” Because Sora was one of their fastest runners and top duelist. Because Sora wasn’t someone they could have afforded to lose. 

If Dennis were to evaluate his own worth, he wouldn’t have made it to the list of people worth keeping. 

* * *

Here is what Dennis had found: the interior blueprint of Akaba Leo's base, that there were four dimensions, that there were a girl named Ruri who looked exactly like Serena, and another girl named Rin, held in the Heartland Tower. that Akabe Leo had a son in the Standard Dimension. 

Two dimension hopping duel disks, settings adjustable without interference from Heartland HQ. 

Now all he needed was an opportunity to deliver them. 

* * *

“You’re coming back with us,” said Yuri, with a foot on his chest, his voice held an unusual shakiness. Serena stood a few feet to the side, the Number Hunters whom were with him laid flat by her feet. 

Kurosaki Shun and Yuto were nowhere in sight. 

“Oh thank god,” Dennis couldn’t help but laugh, his voice sounded near hysterics to himself, “you need to take these.” 

* * *

He woke up to the ceiling of the Academia infirmary. It was dotted patterned tiles in plain white, not some garish colour. He missed it, the stark Academia colour palette. 

“Dennis, Edo told us about what you’ve been doing, how are you feeling,” Commander Asuka’s voice was filled with pure concern. For him? 

_That’s right,_ he realised, _she didn’t know._

“Commander Tenjoine, you should have this,” he took out the papery remain of the girl with braids. She was, after all, Asuka’s friend. 

The anger and shock in her face were almost palpable. She snatched the card with one hand and raised the other. 

He closed his eyes, and braced for the impact that never came. 

Instead, he felt a shaking hand on his shoulder, and found that Asuka The Brave, their fearless leader, was crying. 

“I’m sorry,” he couldn’t recognize his own voice, thick with fear. _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry..._

* * *

There were days when duelling was fun, back when Yushou was here. Those where the day he duelled to entertain, to make people smile, where he stood proudly in the spotlight. 

But those days were gone, along with his teacher who abandoned him, abandoned them all. 

Dennis missed those days. He missed the days where he could look at Trapeze Magician without wanting to throw up. 

“We did what we had to,” said Edo, and it took Dennis a moment to realise that it wasn’t a word of comfort, that the Commander was also looking for validation. 

“Yeah,” he answered, and prayed for Sora and Serena’s return. 

He wanted to believe in happy endings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I was gonna write an AU and not make it all about Dennis well you are wrong. 
> 
> But this is basically it. I don't think he can duel for a while. Someone can write a different version of this au with less plotholes, and that person ain't me.


	3. Parasite Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man who calls himself The Doktor presents a solution to the Resistance’s decreasing supply of capable duelist. Desperate time calls for desperate measures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Fridging (Asuka), mind control, tasteless jokes. This writer is just sorry for everything. 

 

**Edo Phoenix**

Grace was crying.

This was alarming, because Edo had never seen Grace cry. Since the war started he’d seen everyone else cry at least once. But the most expression he’d ever seen from Grace were inappropriate giggles.

“Asuka,” said Gloria, as if it was sufficient information to mean something.

Her absence should have made it obvious, but denial was the enemy to good sense.

“What happened to Asuka?” Edo asked, refusing the answer his brain was supplying him.

Gloria looked away. Grace continued sobbing.

“What happened to Asuka?” He asked again, only louder this time, as if repeated prompting could change the answer which he dreaded.

“Commander Tenjoine was turned into a card. We were unable to retrieve the card,” said Gloria.

The anvil dropped.

“Who did it?” Edo asked, after the heaviest period of silence. Time froze altogether.

“It was Onionhead,” said Grace, who stopped sobbing, her voice flat.

Image of a certain Number Hunter commander came to mind. The man was a terrifying duelist. Grace was the first one to dub him “Onionhead”, and couldn’t stop giggling. The name got stuck after that, always accompanied by some nervous giggles.

There was no humour in her tone now.

* * *

 

The Meeting Room felt smaller with Asuka’s absence. It’s frightening, not having anyone to oppose his worst ideas, ideas that Edo himself rationalize as being pragmatic.

Serena and Sora had yet to return from Standard. Dennis was still incapable of duelling properly. This left himself, Yuri, the Tyler sisters, and a handful of the Blue Seniors as actual combatants for the Resistance.

“There’s always The Doktor’s offer,” mentioned Dennis, who immediately looked down to his own fingers.

 _“With this, I can offer you the absolute loyalty of the worst of your enemies, Commander Phoenix.”_ The man’s unnerving smile appeared in Edo’s mind, and he shuddered.

 _“We’ll consider it,”_ was the answer they gave him.

* * *

 

“You’ve won, kill me,” said Onionhead. They never did found out his name.

“No,” Edo answered, “you took away a very important member of the Resistance. She lived to protect the people of this island, to protect Duel Academy, and she died protecting us. As will you. I summon Parasite Fusioner.”

Edo Phoenix didn’t need absolute loyalty to himself. He could die any day, he could die before this war was over.

“You will live for Duel Academy, and you will die for Duel Academy. As long as you live, you will do everything in your power to protect the remnants of Fusion. Is that understood?”

There was a delay as the man appeared to struggle, and for a moment, Edo thought, _**this was a mistake.**_

“Understood,” the man finally said. Just like that, the shaking stopped, replaced by an eerie calmness.

“Good,” Edo said, then, with a touch of irony, "welcome to the Resistance, Onionhead.”

“It’s Kaito,” said the man, looking slightly offended, “Kaito Tenjo.”

* * *

 

“Asuka wouldn’t have approved,” said Dennis, who was examining his hands again. He’d been doing that a lot lately.

“Asuka would have wished to be alive,” said Grace, voice sharp, crystalline, like the edge of shattered glass.

* * *

 

**Parasite Monster**

Your name is Kaito Tenjo, soldier of Heartland, Clover Branch, commander of the Number Hunters. You had a brother, his name was Haruto and he was important to you. He doesn’t exist in this world. There’s a girl you know, her name is Ruri, she reminds you of your brother.

Your purpose in this world is to protect Fusion, to protect Duel Academy.

* * *

 

Your former comrades looked relieved to see you. They saluted you, respect in their eyes, and screamed in confusion when you card them. Sarah Bright, Yamakawa Kiku, Micheal Arclight. They were good soldiers. Very capable duelists with a strong sense of duty. A threat to Duel Academy.

* * *

 

“These are the people you must protect,” the commander of the Resistance, Edo Phoenix, said, as he showed you the refugee camp. Most of the people here were children, a good portion had a duel disk on their arms. It was no wonder, the island use to be a school, after all. The older children edged away from you in fear, some even pulled out their duel disks. Their commander and the two female duelists who walked by your sides signalled for them to calm.

“This is Kaito Tenjo, he’s the newest member of the Resistance,” said the girl with golden hair.

A child, around the same age as Haruto, too young to be seen on the battlefield, ran over with a big smile.

“Welcome to Duel Academy. Would you like to share lunch with us?"

You’ve carded children his age.

“I can give you half of my potato, if you want,” he offered hesitantly. It was easy for you to tell that he didn’t really want to part with half of his lunch, and was only offering to be kind.

Before you can crouch down and thank him for his offer, Phoenix ushered the child away.

_“These are the people you must protect.”_

The Resistance duelists were staring at you, expressions unreadable.

You look around you. The people seemed tired, wary, nevertheless, some still had smiles on their faces as they lined up for food. The younger kids and the elderly stood at the front of the line, while some of the older kids shifted restlessly at the back. It is admirable, how amidst the war, these people have built a home for themselves.

The child who’s the same age as Haruto smiled at you awkwardly.

You wanted to protect them. You wanted to protect _this_.

You’d die for this.

* * *

 

The girl, Ruri, stood before you.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, “Why are you fighting for the enemy?”

You got out your duel disk. She looked so upset. You didn’t want Ruri to be upset. Ruri was important. But you had to defeat her. She was attacking your comrades. She was carding the people of fusion. You needed to protect them.

“Remember Saiyaka, and Alan? This was the card Saiyaka entrusted me. And you told me it was a great duel, even though I lost.”

You remembered. You remembered Ruri, and Saiyaka, and Alan, and Yuto, and Shun. Those were your comrades. They were friends. They were important.

So why were you fighting against them?

_What are you doing here? Why are you here?_

_That’s right, you needed to bring back the old world, you needed to bring back Haruto._

_You need to bring him back. You need to bring Haruto back. This is why you’re here. You need to bring Haruto back. Haruto. You need to-_

“Ruri? What is…”

_“I can give you half of my potato, if you want,” the child smiled. It was genuine, like Haruto’s._

You needed to protect Duel Academy.

“Come back with me,” she said, hand extended to you, wide-eyed, “come back to Heartland.”

“I need to protect Fusion.” Your own voice was resolute, angry. It sounded distant to you, fragmented.

“Then I will defeat you,” she said, resolute.

* * *

 

**Edo Phoenix**

“How could you people do this to him, to all of them?” The fists of the stocky boy had his collars in a vicelike grip. Edo felt the back of his head slam against the wall, and all he could see were stars.

_How could they?_

The answer was simple. Because they needed to. Because they **_could_** _._

“This isn’t right,” said Akaba Reiji, leader of the lancers, as he held off his comrade. He’s still so young, with justice in his eyes. How many Lancers were carded before those eyes?

“Right?” Yuri barked with a fit of laughter somewhere at the back, “This had never been **right.** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel super bad about killing Asuka here, but she happen to be the moral baseline and I needed to kill the moral baseline. If the moral baseline was Edo I would have happily killed him instead. You guys should write the au with her alive. I should probably mention that everything I write for this AU are just standalone where I exploit the hell out of an idea. They’re not necessarily continuous. 
> 
> If you mind controlled your enemy, why would you just use him as a foot soldier instead of sending him back to assassinate Leo? Because the idea got stuck in this writer's head before common sense did, that’s why. I don’t know the meaning of responsible writing. 
> 
> I’m also sorry for namedropping Micheal. Disclaimer being I still don’t go here, but hey there’s an opportunity to namedrop and I took it. 


End file.
